18 Years Later
by the-purple-black
Summary: The story of Teddy Lupin on the 18th anniversary of his parents death.
**On this the 18th anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts I decided to try writing something a little different to what I usually do. This is the story of Teddy Lupin on the 18th anniversary of his parents death.**

* * *

Teddy Lupin stared down at his breakfast, pushing his scrambled eggs around his plate as he was lost in his own little world. He looked around the great hall and its occupants. You could tell that today was a day of celebration for most as happy faces filled the room, laughing and joking as they scoffed down their breakfast. For most people today was a great day, the lessons were suspended for the day, there would be a special feast tonight and all students seemed to be in great spirits.

But for the 18-year-old Metamorphmagus it was the day his parents had died. He couldn't help but look around at the hall, not caring about the excited atmosphere. All that Teddy Lupin could think about was where had his parents been set out in the hall once they had been discovered as cold corpses? Who had been here to cry over their bodies as he slept in his cot with his grandmother? Where exactly had his Grandmothers sister killed his mother? Was it painless? Was it quick? Did she think of him when she died? What about his father? Had they been together? Had one of them had to watch the other die or find their lifeless form before they also met their untimely end? What would they say if they were here today? Would they be celebrating along with the rest of the wizarding world? Would he? Or would they be in mourning for the friends they had lost in a senseless war?

"Teddy?" Claire, a fellow Hufflepuff seventh year looked to him as he broke his gaze from his scrambled eggs "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled, forcing himself to eat a forkful of eggs to prove his point.

"Yeah mate," another friend raised an eyebrow at him as he spoke "Your hair totally shows you're 100% okay."

Teddy sighed, he didn't need to look at his hair to know it had gone limp, a mousey brown colour. He pushed his plate away from him as he stood up from the table.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go for a walk." Teddy left the hall before his friends had a chance to protest.

He wandered the halls, the castle was quiet for this time of day-most students deciding to make the most of their day off of lessons in bed rather than drag their selves to an early morning breakfast. He didn't know where he was heading to, he just needed to be alone. He didn't fancy going back to the Hufflepuff common room for he knew that nearly every person in their knew what day it was and exactly who he was; an orphan of two war heroes, son of the first werewolf to receive the order of merlin first class.

Teddy wasn't sure where he was in the castle when he turned down yet another corridor. He looked around at the portraits on the walls, he could usually guess where he was (or at least ask for directions) by the portraits on the walls. But Teddy Lupin was sure he hadn't seen these portraits before, he didn't recognise the young Gryffindor boy as he smiled down at him, nor the blonde Gryffindor in the frame next to him. He paused as he wondered why on earth there was a portrait of a young George Weasley until he looked at the small plaque underneath his frame.

 _Fred Weasley Born 1_ _st_ _of April 1978  
He died a hero in The Battle of Hogwarts_

"You look so much like your Dad!" The portrait laughed, causing Teddy to jump in shock, almost tripping up over his own feet. "You definitely have the grace of your mum though!"

Teddy looked up at the portrait in shock, trying to think of what to say or do. It was at that point that he looked down the corridor at the rest of the portraits, there were so many of them . . . so many people that had died in The Battle of Hogwarts.

"Um . . . I-" Teddy Lupin took a deep breath before he looked back to Fred Weasleys portrait "Are-?"

"Your parents here?" Fred grinned " _Obviously._ "

With a flash of a grin Fred ran down the corridor, running through portrait after portrait of the fallen heroes of The Battle of Hogwarts. Teddy once again almost fell flat on his ass as Fred came to an abrupt stop in a portrait of a man he recognised to be Mad-Eye Moody. Teddy barely registered that the portraits must be of the fallen Order members as well as he watched the gruff man shrug Fred Weasley off of his shoulders. With a wink Fred nodded to the portrait next to the one he had stopped at.

"Teddy . . .?" he knew that voice, it was his mothers voice.

He stared at the large portrait of his parents, both standing tall beside each other. They looked just as they did in the photographs Teddy had seen growing up, but he had never seen a talking photograph before-let alone such a large painting. Remus Lupin broke into a broad grin after the shock of seeing him, Nymphadora with her short spikey pink hair quickly joining him in his grin as she turned to face her husband, hitting him on the shoulder.

"See! He looks just like you!" Dora grinned.

"Mum . . . ? Dad . . . ?" Teddy couldn't believe his eyes as they nodded at him, he glanced down at the plaque beneath them.

 _Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin born 24_ _th_ _of March 1973 and Remus Lupin (Order of Merlin first class) born 10_ _th_ _of March 1960  
both died heroes in The Battle of Hogwarts, fighting for a better world for their son Teddy Lupin born 12_ _th_ _of April 1998_

"Not sure Remus has bright turquoise hair though, Tonks." The portrait next to the pair laughed, he read the plaque underneath though he didn't need to read the inscription to know the dark haired mans name.

 _Sirius Black born 3_ _rd_ _of November 1959_

 _Died in the department of Mysteries bravely fighting Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange on the 18_ _th_ _of June 1996_

"That is all you take after me though, Teddy? Right?" Remus looked down at his son with a slight frown on his face.

"I-I'm not a werewolf." Teddy stuttered.

"Ha!" Dora thumped the air triumphantly.

"Ever the mature one, Nymphadora." Sirius laughed

"Don't call me Nymphadora, padfoot!" Dora glared playfully before she looked down at her son "Oh look, head boy of Hufflepuff, I'm so bloody proud!"

Teddy blushed slightly as he looked down at his head boy badge "Thanks . . . mum." He wasn't sure when his mousey brown hair hand turned its bright turquoise happy tone but it had. He lost track of the time he had spent in that corridor talking to the various portraits when a girls' voice made him snap back to reality.

"I thought I'd find you down here." Teddy turned on the spot to see Victoire Weasley walking towards him, a sad smile on her face.

"How? I didn't even know they were here . . ." he sighed.

"Dad told me they were doing it . . . Your Gran's in the great hall waiting for you; she came up to check on you by the looks of things." Victoire gently took Teddys hand, squeezing it slightly "You okay?"

"Yeah . . ." he smiled "Can't she wait?"

"Don't leave mum waiting." Dora laughed "Learned that the hard way."

"That's true . . ." Teddy smiled.

"Teddy . . ." Victoire lifted her hand up to his cheek, making him look at her "You can't stay here all day, it's not healthy."

"Smart witch." Mad-Eye perked up from his frame.

Teddy Lupin didn't realise that tears had escaped his eyes until Victoire reached up and wiped away the few droplets of water for him "I'm sorry Teddy . . . I can go tell your Gran I can't find you if you want?"

Teddy shook his head, looking down at the Weasley girl "It's fine . . . She might want to see this anyway . . ."

He looked down at the girl, he had never realised quite how beautiful she was as she looked up at him with a sympathetic smile. He was taken aback at first as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, he barely registered what was going on as he instinctively leant down and kissed her full on the lips. After a few seconds the pair were kissing without a care in the world, completely forgetting where they were until a distinctive wolf whistle could be heard from the end of the corridor.

"Victoire and Teddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage!" first year James Potter was laughing at the end of the corridor.

"James you little git!" with a grin Teddy ran after the laughing 11-year-old with a grin on his face.

Victoire was blushing furiously as she sped up to catch up with them, nearly all of the portraits holding in laughter at the young couple.

"I approve." Nymphadoras portrait grinned up at Remus.

"So do I." Remus kissed his wifes head.

"I'm running after them; this I need to see." Sirius Black laughed as he ran after the trio.

Remus rolled his eyes at his old friend as he embraced his wife, laughing as Fred Weasley ran past to catch up with him. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were proud to say that Teddy Remus Lupin was their son and much to the boys' embarrassment would always sing his praises to any student that stopped to look at their portrait. The corridor of remembrance in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the closest he ever got to talking to his parents, though he never once blamed them for leaving him, he understood why they did what they did and was fiercely proud of his parents.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please please please review as I'd love to know your opinions.**


End file.
